


Before the Chance is Gone

by elbell3618



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe is 18 in this, Dorms, F/M, First Time, I Tried, Loss of Virginity, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, i suck at endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbell3618/pseuds/elbell3618
Summary: Make no mistake, this is self-indulgent smut.





	Before the Chance is Gone

There is nothing like looking death, or rather a Death Knight, in the face.

Waking with a start, Ashe’s eyes flicker around his dark room. Relief flushes through him that what felt so real was nothing more than a nightmare. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he sits upwards, peeling himself from sweat-dampened sheets. Almost as soon as his feet hit the floor, he is washed over with the urge to leave his room and breath.

Standing on weak feeling legs, Ashe haphazardly pulls on his navy robe. It wasn’t as if anyone else would be out this time of night. Still feeling the need for fresh air, Ashe pushes open his door and cringes when it squeaks.

“You’re not very good at this ‘sneaking out’ thing.”

Startled, Ashe jumps out and looks behind his door to find a smug Byleth leaned against her own door. Though her expression is taunting, darkness under her eyes gives away her own lack of sleep.

“I-I wasn’t sneaking! I just need air.” Ashe pulls his robe tightly around himself, embarrassed to be seen so compromisingly. He certainly considered Byleth a good friend, but he still preferred to talk to his friends fully clothed. And with a crush… well, fully clothed was especially preferred.

Byleth nods at Ashe before turning her eyes towards the grass, just wet with dew. An uncomfortable silence falls over the two, and Ashe is just about ready to turn back into his room before Byleth sighs deeply.

“I haven’t slept soundly since we found Flayn. That damned Death Knight.” Byleth’s voice is torn between anger and exasperation.

Ashe smiles in solidarity. “Me either. Who knew school missions would mean facing an embodiment of death?” Byleth’s initial silence suggested the attempt at some humor didn’t land quite right.

Before Ashe could vocalize an apology, Byleth laughed bitterly. Ashe had heard her laugh similarly before, when she was pushing Sylvain off or tolerating a dark joke during class, but this time the emotion was deeper, more haunting.

“It’s pretty sick when you think about it, isn’t it?” Byleth shakes her head and scoffs. “Sending children to do the church’s dirty work. You’ve barely gotten to live, yet they don’t even blink an eye at sending you to die.” Byleth turns her eyes up to the sky, her expression suggesting she may be speaking to the Goddess herself. “If this Death Knight is so dangerous and we don’t know what he’s doing or why, then why do they continue to send you all on these tasks where they frankly have no idea what is actually there?”

Ashe stands stunned, staring in surprise and concern. Byleth had never spoken so cynically before, and he can’t say she’d ever been quite so worked up before, either. He wasn’t entirely sure what he could do to help her.

Byleth’s gaze and then stance turned back to Ashe, this time containing nervousness and… something he couldn’t place. Whatever that something was, it looked pretty intense.

“Ashe, do you ever think about the things you’d miss if your next battle was your last? The things you’d never say, the places you’d never go…” Byleth trailed off, but she kept their eyes locked.

Ashe nodded grimly, taking the opportunity to break eye contact and instead look down at his feet. He wasn’t sure what to say back. He heard Byleth take a deep breath but didn’t look up until her feet came into view. His heart jumped at how close she was standing to him, and he became acutely aware of the fact that all he had on at that point was a robe and underclothes.

“Ashe, I am… enamored with you. I’m sorry that I had to look death in the face before I realized how foolish it was of me to keep this to myself. I-I just… I don’t want things to get complicated…” Byleth’s hands were visibly shaking, and she looked as though she may cry. At least Ashe could now recognize the expression in her eyes, which were now cast downward.

Feeling his face flush red, Ashe opened and closed his mouth without any sound escaping. After a few rounds of that, he managed to stammer back. “B-Byleth! Don’t cry, please!” Ashe bent himself over so he could look in her eyes, which followed him as he righted himself.

Mustering whatever courage, he had, which was more than usual given the odd hour of night and feeling of isolation, Ashe figured he had nothing to lose by sharing his own feelings.

“If I’m being honest, I feel that way too. You know me, too shy to make the first move I guess.” A goofy and nervous smile painted Ashe’s face as it was studied by Byleth.

That smile quickly had another one pressed up against it, and Ashe widened his eyes in surprise as Byleth let hers fall shut. Gently, her lips moved to reposition themselves against Ashe’s, but he did nothing back. Feeling his inaction, Byleth pulled away.

“I shouldn’t ha-“ Byleth began to apologize, but this time Ashe leaned into her. She didn’t hesitate to return the kiss.

Ashe quickly gave himself a mental smack for not kissing her back before, but his annoyance didn’t last long as he made up for his mistake. Being Ashe’s first kiss, he was blissfully unaware of just how messy and robotic it was. If almost anyone else had been around, they would have been getting heckled. Hell, Byleth may have teased him if she wasn’t on the receiving end of it.

In the moment, neither of them had much on their mind besides their mortality and desire to experience more life before facing death again. That cocktail of thoughts spilled into their kiss, which was increasingly intense. In an uncharacteristically bold move, Ashe tried dragging his tongue across Byleth’s lips like he’d read in a book before slamming it shut red-faced.

Byleth didn’t need to be encouraged twice, and she gently slipped her own tongue out to brush against Ashe’s. At the contact, both of them felt a jolt of excitement in their bellies. Craving more, the pair began rolling their tongues together more feverishly.

After a few minutes of this, Ashe pulled away to catch his breath. Byleth’s eyelids were heavy, and her lips looked puffy. Ashe felt another jolt at the sight, but this one went a bit lower down than he’d felt before.

“Are you okay?” Ashe had asked the question before he really finished thinking it.

Byleth smiled mischievously, daring to puff out her chest the smallest amount. “Better than that.”

Ashe’s eyes slid downward without being told to, and Byleth giggled. At the sound, he pulled his eyes back up to Byleth’s and his eyes betrayed embarrassment cutting into curiosity. Not wanting to cut the moment off, Byleth spoke.

“It’s okay if you want to stop.” As much as Byleth wanted to keep going, she wasn’t sure if Ashe was. She wasn’t even sure about if that was his first kiss.

Byleth saw Ashe gulp as he turned over what to say in his mind. “I don’t want to, but… I-I don’t know what to do.”

It was a little embarrassing to admit, but at this point, he didn’t think he could turn any redder or feel any more vulnerable. Especially not after realizing how much of a bulge had developed in his underclothes. “I always skipped over these parts of the books…”

Byleth laughed before she could stop herself. Through chuckles, she tried to keep from hurting Ashe. “That’s the most… ‘You’ thing… You could have said.” After a few more deep laughs, Byleth recomposed herself. “I really don’t mind that. You could just follow my lead?”

Ashe hadn’t put together the fact that Byleth had more experience than him. Giving it a little thought, he could remember bits and pieces of her and Sylvain having a bit of a fling at the start of the year, before they were set straight and Sylvain found another skirt to chase. He guessed he just hadn’t given much thought to how far that fling went.

Shaking the thought of Byleth and Sylvain from his mind, Ashe nodded to Byleth before resuming their kiss. After letting things pick up for a moment, Byleth carefully pushed Ashe backwards into his room. Feeling around, she found the door handle and pulled it closed. Neither of them noticed it squeak this time.

Now inside Ashe’s room, Byleth slid Ashe between her and the bed. Raising her hands onto his chest, she pressed lightly to get him to sit. She could feel hard muscle under the soft plush of the robe.

Plopping down, Ashe looked up at Byleth patiently. Registering that this was really happening, Byleth pulled off her own robe, now wearing only well-fitting underclothes. Ashe sighed and let his eyes wander, drinking in his first look at a woman like this.

Feeling empowered by his admiration, Byleth climbed into Ashe’s lap and resumed kissing him. In this position, she could feel how excited Ashe already was, which revved her up even more. A moan slipped into their kiss, and Byleth rocked her hips hesitantly. The motion earned a surprised groan from Ashe, who moved to take his own robe off.

“You don’t know what to do, eh?” Byleth whispered teasingly, now kissing around Ashe’s jaw. He was panting lightly, his robe now pooled behind him and his upper body exposed. Byleth eagerly ran her hands over his chest.

“W-Where am I supposed to put my hands?” Ashe was genuine in his uncertainty, hands hovering a few inches away from Byleth’s waist.

Byleth smirked mischievously, sitting up to look at Ashe. As much as she was willing to guide him, she also wanted to see Ashe build a little confidence and explore. “Where do you want to put them?”

Hesitantly, Ashe put his hands onto Byleth’s waist and slid them upwards, his fingers now playing with the bottom of the underclothes hiding her chest. The whole time, he watched Byleth for a reaction, which she suppressed. Noting her lack of discouragement, Ashe resumed moving, now cupping her chest in his hands.

“I think that’s a pretty good place for them.” Byleth finally gave Ashe validation and a wink before leaning back down to kiss and nibble his neck.

In response, Ashe subconsciously squeezed Byleth’s chest. To press him on, Byleth let out an exaggerated moan into his shoulder. At the sound, Ashe again squeezed, and Byleth rocked her hips. This put the two into a lovely cycle that lasted several minutes, until Byleth decided to move things along. She grabbed Ashe’s hands by the wrists and pulled them away, confusing him. Byleth pulled her smallclothes over her head, letting her chest free. Without needing his hands placed again, Ashe grabbed her breasts again.

Laying her head back, Byleth kept up moving her hips. Ashe’s bulge was solid enough to bring her a new level of pleasure, and she hoped he could feel how hot she was getting. Ashe was groaning and whimpering more often now, getting more adventurous with his hands. He slid them down her body, now cupping her ass and pushing for her to move faster.

“A-Ashe!” Byleth gasped out in surprise and pleasure at Ashe’s encouragement and the feeling of his lips on one of her nipples. She could still feel that he was nervous and unsure, but less so than at first.

In a moment of impatience, Byleth stood up and pulled off what was left of her smallclothes. Before Ashe could really look at anything, Byleth was on her knees on front of him.

“May I?” She gently tugged at Ashe’s smallclothes, looking up at him to judge how he was feeling.

“Please.” Ashe breathed out, curious to feel unrestricted. He’d been excited like this before, but he’d never dared to act on it or do anything but suppress it.

As soon as the words left Ashe’s lips, Byleth pulled his smallclothes down and off, biting her lip as Ashe’s erection stood up. Standing up, Byleth felt dizzy with lust. Ashe was even nicer to look at than she dared dream, and the wetness between her legs was proof of that. The hottest part, though, was Ashe’s cluelessness about how he affected her.

“You look so good.” Byleth sighed out, sitting beside Ashe on the bed.

A bit rougher in her actions, Byleth grabbed Ashe’s shoulders and guided him on top of her, both now horizontal. Ashe eagerly laid a hand on Byleth’s thigh, which she quickly grabbed and moved to between her legs.

Ashe slid his fingers over Byleth’s heat, surprised by the slickness. He knew that was supposed to happen, but he didn’t expect there to be so much. His member twitched when it clicked that it meant Byleth was as worked up as he was.

With a soft grunt, Ashe pressed his hips down into Byleth’s, continuing to rub her while he rubbed against her pelvis.

“A-Ashe, please.” Both of them were caught off guard by the pleading tone of her voice.

“Okay, but stop me if it doesn’t feel good.” Ashe’s nervousness spiked again, but this time it was driven by anticipation.

Shaking, Ashe guided himself against Byleth’s wet heat. His eyelids fluttered when he felt her, and sliding inside her somehow felt like the most natural thing he’d ever done. It was warm and tight and slick, and he felt pressure in the pit of his stomach that he was compelled to build up.

Byleth moaned when Ashe finally filled her. She reached up and slid her arms around his neck, watching his expression. His eyes were closed, face red and glistening with sweat. While he still looked boyish and sweet, there was currently an edge of wildness to it.

Slowly and carefully, Ashe slid back almost all the way out. He watched Byleth’s face, and was turned on by what he saw. She looked almost desperate for him to keep moving, and her cheeks were flushed. Even though he was confident he wouldn’t be any good, her eyes suggested otherwise.

With a little more force, Ashe thrusted back into Byleth. He noticed the way her chest moved as he did, and he found a rhythm to his movements that moved Byleth in a delightfully sexy way. Though he was content with the current situation, he still saw need in Byleth’s face.

“What do you want, Byleth?” He asked hoarsely, struggling to get words out through the sensations.

“Could you move a little faster?” She took care to ask in a way that wouldn’t make Ashe feel self-conscious. As much as she was emotionally happy to be with him like this, she was also feeling some physical needs she was hoping to take care of.

With a slight nod, Ashe sped up his thrusts. He could feel his legs aching in protest, but he was enjoying himself too much to stop. Admittedly, faster did feel better. Craving more and feeling the pressure inside him build, Ashe kept building the speed and force of his thrusts. After a few seconds of this, he heard a moan from Byleth that suggested he’d found a good balance.

Focusing on maintaining what he was doing, Ashe pushed the sensation in his stomach to the back of his mind. Instead, his attention was on the way Byleth was tightening around him and moaning with greater intensity.

“I-I’m so close, please Ashe, don’t stop!” Byleth whined, loud enough the person in the next room over probably heard. Before Ashe could really process what Byleth said, she was already arching her back, her heat clenching rhythmically around him.

In response, Ashe felt the pressure in his stomach snap. He cried out in pleasure, feeling a rush and throwing his head back. His thrusts got more sporadic as he felt his legs going weak, and Byleth’s squeezing slowed and gentled. Finally, both stopped, and Ashe carefully lowered himself onto Byleth before he could fall on her.

They laid there for a moment, listening to the other’s heavy breathing. Sweat collected where their bare skin touched, and its scent lingered in the room.

“Thank you.” Ashe broke the silence with honesty, ignorant to the humor in how he expressed his feelings. Byleth couldn’t silence a giggle.

“I’m glad we did this before the chance was gone.” The confession made her feel lighter, like a weight was pulled off her shoulders.

“I am too.” Ashe turned his head and gently kissed Byleth.

While their intimate act most certainly had not done anything to stop the Death Knight, it did give them a sense of pride to be able to continue living in spite of their fear. And maybe, just maybe, a little bit of hope that continuing the fight would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
